


From the Heart (3)

by Cali_se



Series: From the Heart [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Making Love, Protective Walt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: The story continues..."Forget something, Mom?" said Jesse.Diane resumed her place at the table. "I need to know, Jesse," she said. "Where did you get the money?"
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: From the Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155563
Kudos: 18





	From the Heart (3)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my canon-divergent [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837138.htmlcutid#1) universe, in which love transforms.  
> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004411.html#cutid1)  
> [ Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135442.html#cutid1)

"Forget something, Mom?" said Jesse.

Diane resumed her place at the table. "I need to know, Jesse," she said. "Where did you get the money?"

"God!" Jesse sighed. "Does it matter? It's not dirty, if that's what you mean."

"Then what?"

"It's mine to give you, that's all you need to know."

"Jesse."

"Okay. I won it."

Diane frowned in puzzlement. "Won it?"

"Yeah. We took a vacation in Vegas, and--"

"--he got lucky," Walt interjected. "On the slots."

"Did you really, Jesse?"

"Yeah. I did."

"In Las Vegas?" Diane looked at Walt for confirmation. 

He nodded. "Yep."

"I don't believe it."

"Oh, believe me, no one could be as shocked as I was," Walt said.

"Mom," Jesse said. "I'm trying to put things right. If you do nothing else, if we don't ever meet again, please take the money. I'll fucking burn it if you don't."

"Okay, Jesse," Walt said, patting Jesse's hand. "Mrs Pinkman, just take it would you, with our blessing?"

Diane shook her head. "I can't."

"Well, we can't force you to. Just as we can't force you to accept our relationship - and Jesse. Frankly, that would be your loss, because your son has turned into a very fine young man. He's loyal and he's brave--" 

"Brave?"

"Well, he's taken me on!"

"He's taken you away from your family."

"That's not fair. I fell in love with Jesse when my marriage was already pretty rocky. My wife's in a new relationship now and is happy, and... well, like I said, we're working things out. Please don't mention it again. It's none of your concern, and it's certainly not another stick to beat Jesse with. All right?"

Walt glanced at Jesse to find his eyes shining with tears, threatening to spill. 

"I wish I'd never sent the letter," Jesse said. "It was better when she didn't know about any of this. I was crazy to think things would change just because I tried to be honest. I may as well have just carried on lying."

Walt reached out and dabbed Jesse's cheek with his thumb as a tear fell. "Hey," he said. "C'mon now, it's okay."

"Let's get out of here, hm? Get some air," he suggested. "I'll go settle up."

There was a greyish, cool tint to the sky as they emerged form the restaurant, and a slight chill had descended. Walt put an arm around Jesse as they walked.

When they reached her car, Diane concentrated on finding her keys before she turned to Jesse and sighed.

"I didn't know how to help you," she said. "Every time we thought that's it, he's okay, we're done, we can relax, around we'd go again."

"But I'm doing okay, now."

"More than okay," Walt said.

"Truth is, Jesse, as I came here today, I was thinking I might ask you to come back with me," Diane said. "I thought we could find you someplace else to live--"

"I live with Walt."

"Somewhere where you could start again. Find out what you really want to do."

"And what're you thinking now, Mrs Pinkman?" Walt asked.

"I may not be happy about it, but I guess it's Jesse's choice what he does with his life."

"It sure is." 

Either Diane didn't notice it, or she chose not to acknowledge the hardened edge in Walt's tone. 

"Well..." she said, hesitantly as though weighing up the pros and cons of dismantling another wall and hugging her son goodbye. "Bye, Jesse."

Jesse met her half way - she held on for just a moment and patted his back. 

"You have my cellphone number," Jesse said. 

She nodded to him, and then to Walt.

"Say hi to Jake... and Dad."

She nodded again as she got into the car. They watched her drive away and then got ready to do the same. 

"Well, that wasn't awkward," Jesse said as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Are you okay?" Walt asked.

Jesse turned to him, and Walt could see the pain in his eyes.

"C'mon, Jesse, let's get you home," he said.

***

They ate supper in front of the fire, after showers and a change of clothes. After a while spent watching a film on TV that neither could recall the title of, Jesse got up to stack the dishwasher and then sank back down beside Walt. 

"Okay?" Walt asked, as Jesse snuggled up against him.

"Yeah. A little tired."

"No wonder, it's been an emotional day."

"Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"Everything. For being there. Supporting me."

Walt pressed a kiss against Jesse's hair. "No problem."

"Do you think she'll want to see me again?"

"I do, actually."

"And accept us? I mean, for real?"

"Hopefully."

"It still feels like she doubts everything I tell her. Even my letter, it's like she half took it in and half didn't."

"She acknowledged it was a nice letter. Maybe that's all you get for the time being."

"She didn't totally 'get it' though, did she? Y'know, I bet she even thought you told me what to write."

"Oh, I doubt that..." Walt frowned. " _Really_?"

"At first, maybe... Oh, and she said it's my choice what I do, but she's not happy? What the fuck do I do with that? Well, she can approve of us or not, I'm here with you because this is where I wanna be. That's it."

Walt squeezed Jesse a little tighter. "I'm glad to hear it!"

"She still didn't take the money, did she?"

"I know! You'll have to burn it now."

"I really didn't wanna tell her how we got it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"She was bound to ask, Jesse. It's not every day your son offers you that many dollars."

"We didn't drop the Big C bomb either, did we?"

"No need. Things are looking pretty good. We'll take that one as it comes."

"I hope I never have to tell her."

"Me too." Walt took Jesse's hand and kissed it. "Mm, this is nice, isn't it? Just us."

Jesse sat up and fixed his eyes on Walt's. Walt looked into them, and drowned all over again in their depths. "Still tired?" he said.

"A little."

"But not _too_ tired, huh?" Walt smiled. "Let's get closer to the fire," he suggested, pulling the blankets from the sofa and spreading them on top of the rug. "C'mere." He held out his arms to Jesse, who joined him without hesitation.

"Do you remember that little motel? That first night we spent together?" Walt asked.

"Of course I remember."

"I'll never forget it. I couldn't believe the _emotion_. I have to admit it, Jesse, it shook me up. I thought it would be an itch scratched and that would be it. But..."

"Well and truly! Oh god, I wanted you. I _ached_ for you. I still do. Just the same. But now, you're in my bed, my home... _our_ home."

Walt cupped Jesse's neck in his palm and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt the answering relief in Jesse as he responded, wrapping his arms around him and kissing back. Walt helped him remove his clothes, before kissing him again. Jesse's skin was soft and warm, and Walt longed to touch every inch of him. 

Now and then he pulled away to simply look at the young man lying beside him, naked and waiting... his. Desire surged in him as he pressed open-mouthed kisses over Jesse's body, taking care to linger over those sensitive spots where his attention was guaranteed to elicit moans and softly uttered curses. When Walt reached his lips once more, Jesse kissed back fiercely, his desire more than matching Walt's as he tugged at his shirt buttons. Soon, Jesse's mouth and hands were on him too, and Walt wanted to melt into him, become one body, joined from top to tail.

"Do you want me inside you?" he said, stroking Jesse's hair with trembling fingers.

Jesse fixed his eyes on him, steadily returning his gaze. He nodded.

Walt pressed a kiss against Jesse's mouth. "I'll be right back," he said, "so don't go anywhere."

Jesse returned Walt's smile as he left the room to make his way to the bathroom. When he came back, he found Jesse sitting up, watching the fire. 

"Hey," he said, sitting beside him. 

"Hey."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing... just... what my mom said, y'know, about wanting to take me someplace away from you. Like I'm still some kid, not in control of myself. Like I can't make my own decisions."

"What can they do? Sedate you when I'm not around and bundle you into their car? Huh?"

"I wouldn't be totally shocked if they tried it."

Walt put an arm around Jesse. "Listen honey, we don't have to do this tonight. It can wait."

In reply, Jesse turned to Walt and gave him a kiss so passionate it took his breath away. "I don't wanna wait," he said.

Walt nodded, smoothed Jesse's hair. "Okay."

As Jesse lay down, Walt warmed lube in his palms. Then, slowly, tenderly, he prepared Jesse to take him inside.

"Do it slow," Jesse said as Walt prepared himself. "I want it really, really slow. Make it last."

"Anything you say, Jesse," Walt replied, his voice as shaky as his hands.

The press and push came, then; gently probing, slicked fingers followed by Walt's entire length sliding in slowly... _so slowly_... before withdrawing and sliding in again, and again...

...and then the wanting and the needing and the more, more... _god, please, more..._

Walt made love to Jesse that night with his heart exposed to the light, with Jesse's tight heat holding him safe inside him, and Jesse's lips seeking his. Perfection. And, as Jesse came in his arms, Walt allowed himself the thought once more: _mine._

And all of this was his too. And Jesse's. This was their home, their kingdom. And nobody could take it away from them. Nobody at all. 

And they'd better not try.


End file.
